Fairly Oddparents: The Scouts's Creepweek
by Pedro Martins1
Summary: For a week, Timmy and Chloé go with the Squirrely Scouts for a trip but something dangerous is hiding in the forest.


_**Here's the 8th story based on the tv-show Fairly Oddparents created by Butch Hartman and owned by Nickelodeon. Have a good read !**_

( In Timmy's room, in the morning...)

Mr Turner (entering the room and using a horn): Oh, Timmy!

Timmy ( falling out of bed): Aaaaaaaaargh! ( He got up) But come on, Dad. I know you're the scout leader, but do you need to wake me up with a horn.

Mr. Turner: Exactly, Timmy. I quit.

Timmy: Of what?

Mr. Turner: From the position of Squirrely Scout leader, of course. I have now found a new position that suits me: a tourist guide.

Timmy: What? But the group is now without a troop leader and...

( the doorbell rang)

Mr. Turner: Ooh, that must be Chloe and the rest of the scouts.

( after you have entered them...)

Kevin: Hopefully Timmy's father will choose a good successor to lead the group.

Stuart: I hope it's not Chloe. Last time, it gave me nightmares.

Chester: Hey, AJ, you seem pretty sure of yourself.

AJ: I am being considered for a position as group leader. I have the knowledge about management, safety...

Mr Turner (coming in front of the group): My dear Squirrely Scouts. After a long period of reflection...

Sanjay: Like, not even five seconds?

Mr. Turner: Exactly. Then my successor as group leader of the Squirrely Scouts will be... ( all the scouts waited for the answer...) Timmy!

AJ: What?

Chester: Huh?

Elmer and his boil: What?

Chloe: Timmy?

Sanjay: I knew my hero, Timmy, had it in him.

Timmy: Me?

Mr. Turner: Yes.. Although more suitable than the son to take over the father's job. Now, if you don't mind, before I start my new job, it would take someone to drive the bus and... ( when he opened the door, he came across Dinkleberg)

Dinkleberg: Hey, Turner. I can bring the Scouts by bus if you want.

Mr. Turner: Dinkleberg!

Dinkleberg: So, did you tell the Scouts who their new leader was? ( Scouts pointed out Timmy) In that case, I would make sure he did his job as a leader well.

Mr. Turner ( going slowly): Yeeeeeeeaaaaahhh...

( On the bus...)

Timmy: But why me? I don't know much about leadership.

Chloe: I understand you, Timmy. I was surprised too.

Timmy: With me in charge, it could end up being a disaster.

AJ: Not especially. If you want, I can help you as an advisor and Chloe can assist you, knowing that she once led the troupe.

Timmy: Yes, and it wasn't very good ( Chloe made to Timmy a cranky look, he turned to AJ) I guess a little help won't hurt me.

AJ: I guarantee you, you won't regret it.

Chester: Say, "Chief", what if we sang the anthem of our group?

Timmy: Yes, yes, yes. Of course.

Timmy, Chloe and the Scouts ( singing):

( Timmy) I am a little squirrley scout.  
The squirrely-er I speak.  
I flick my tail and never fail,  
To stuff nuts in my cheeks!

( Chloé) No matter what we never quit  
We're loyal and we're kind  
Through poison oak and fire and smoke,  
No squirrel gets left behind!

( Scouts) We are little Squirrely Scouts,  
We like to hoard our nuts.  
We climb up trees, and skin our knees  
And shake our Squirrely butts.

( they arrived near the forest and got off the bus)

Dinkleberg: There you go, kids, we're here.

Timmy (getting off the bus with the other Scouts): Well, now, we'll have to set up a camp and prepare tents and supplies.

AJ: I will advise you, Timmy, to prepare rules for Scouts. This would help the safety of the Scouts.

Chloe: I'm going to stay with Timmy so we can set up a settlement.

AJ: Well, in that case, I'll take care of the provisions but don't forget to let me know what you have planned for the rules.

Timmy: Of course.

( while AJ is busy looking for wood and supplies in addition...)

Chester (preparing one of the tents with Sanjay): As cool as it is that Timmy is the troop leader instead of Mr. Turner, but do you think he'll make it?

Sanjay: Of course, after all, he always manages.

Chester: What do you mean?

Sanjay: And then, he's so exceptional that I even named an elephant with his name.

Chester: Okay... How about we finish the tent before we have any problems?

Sanjay: Yes, of course, but don't get any funny ideas, I already have a girlfriend.

Chester: Ah...

Sanjay: Her name is Kimmy and she looks like Timmy like a couple of drops of water.

Chester ( in his head): Why doesn't that surprise me?

( On Timmy's side...)

Timmy: Okay, so what other rules can we add? And as long as it's not one of your crazy ideas.

Chloe: I mean, you're not gonna blame me again for these past events.

Timmy: It's not that I blame you, it's the decisions you made when you were a leader that bothers me. Especially because of that, my father pulled you out of that position. Look, try to avoid laws or decisions that may put the group at risk.

Chloe ( suitor): Okay... In this case, as a rule that can be set for the settlement: If ever the Scouts have a problem, they must inform you as soon as possible.

Timmy: Yes, that can do it... Oh, I have another one: Don't leave the camp unless you have the leader's permission or there are activities planned outside the camp.

Chloé: Yes, that's not bad, too. Or: Always stay in a group even if you have to separate.

Timmy: Noted. And one last one for the road: You need at least one Scout to watch the camp if the leader and the rest of the group are not present.

Chloe: Okay, it's noted.

( Dinkleberg arrived at Timmy and Chloe)

Dinkleberg: So, are you two okay on your side?

Chloe: Oh, we just finished the rules that Timmy will introduce to the group.

Timmy: All that's missing is to show it to...

AJ ( arriving with provisions): I'm here. I'm here. So, did you make the new rules?

Timmy: We're done here. There he is.

AJ: Let's see it. (he checked) It looks decent. I'll notify the other Scouts.

( the Scouts are therefore grouped together and after the announcement of the regulations...)

Chester: Well,

Sanjay: I feel that with Timmy as the leader, we're going to have fun.

Kevin: In a way, it's a better regulation than the one

Stuart: But it remains to be seen whether it will work in practice.

AJ: Well Timmy, it seems that your rules have convinced the majority.

Chloe: Not to mention that I helped him with that.

Timmy: That's right, Chloe. Now let us put these regulations into practice. ( Timmy called the scouts) Squirrely Scouts, gather!

( During the call, Timmy suggested a short hike in the woods to find a mascot. Dinkleberg stayed in the camp to watch during the scout hike)

Timmy: Did you find anything?

Chloe: No, nothing here. I'll check this side.

Timmy ( seeing Chloe walk away): Don't walk away, Chloe. We have to stay together.

AJ: We don't want anyone hurt on Timmy's first day as group leader.

Chester ( pointing upwards): Guys, look at this. I found a squirrel.

Ricky: It's the ideal mascot for the group but how to catch it without scaring it.

AJ: He already looks scared. We'll have to try to invite him down without making any sudden moves.

Timmy: Well, then, go ahead, AJ. We'll make you the short scale. ( Timmy and Ricky helped to raise AJ to a height sufficient for AJ to bring the squirrel to him. He gently reached out his hand and the squirrel, initially confused, finally put himself on AJ's shoulder and Timmy and Rickyy took him down)

Ricky: Whew, it went smoothly.

Chester (hearing a scream): Did you hear that?

Timmy: That sounds like Chloe's voice. Quick, we have to help him.

( Timmy and his companions went to find Chloe...)

Ricky: She's here.

AJ: Chloe, are you all right?

Chloe: An animal bit me on the arm. It hurts really much...

Timmy: Let me see. ( Chloe showed the wound) That's not true. It was a deep bite that that animal

gave you. AJ, Ricky! Go tell the other Scouts, we're going back to camp.

AJ and Ricky: Right away, Chief.

Timmy: Chester, help me take Chloe to camp.

Chester: Of course...

( Timmy and the other Scouts arrived at the camp and Chloe was taken to a tent for treatment)

Timmy: Is she gonna be okay?

Dinkleberg: Yes, but for the moment, she still has to stay in the infirmary

Timmy: Okay, thank you... ( dinkleberg went away and there came Cosmo and Wanda) Cosmo, Wanda.

Wanda: Sorry, Timmy, but Jorgen sent us to make preparations for what remains of the magic godparents for their next missions.

Cosmo: On the other hand, congratulations on your promotion, Timmy. Me and Wanda think you'll be a good leader for the Scouts.

Timmy: Thanks but we have a problem...

Cosmo: What?

Timmy: Chloe was deeply bitten by a ferocious beast and now she's in a tent resting.

Wanda: Poor little thing. We have to see if she really feels better.

( Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda entered the tent where Chloe is)

Chloe: Cosmo? Wanda?

Wanda: Yes, Chloe. We're up here.

Cosmo: Even though it took us a long time to get here

Chloé: It's my fault, I shouldn't have left the group...

Timmy: The important thing is that you're out of danger now. Cosmo, Wanda. I wish Chloe was better.

Cosmo: It's as if it's done ( Cosmo and Wanda used their magic but...) or not...

Wanda: That's weird. Normally, illness is not a restricted thing for magic.

Timmy: And there's nothing we can do about it?

Cosmo: Wanda and I are going to see why the magic didn't work. For now, we have to let Chloe rest.

Timmy: Well, well, it seems we don't have any other choice. Chloe, are you gonna be okay?

Chloe: Apart from my head getting a little hot, I think I'll be fine.

Timmy left the infirmary. the next day)

Timmy: What is making all that noise?

Cosmo: It's not me.

Wanda: Let's see what it is.

( they went out and saw...)

Timmy: Chloe?

Chloe: Oh, Timmy, you have no idea what's...

Wanda: Keep it down where you risk...

( the scouts woke up...)

AJ ( half asleep): What's going on?

Cosmo: Oh Oh.

Wanda: Oh no. ( She and Cosmo turned into butterflies)

Chester: What's all the noise about?

Timmy: Sorry. It's Chloe taking it a little too well that she's feeling better now.

Chloe: And look at these birds, they're great to eat.

( The scouts looked at her confused)

Chester: Uh, Timmy...

AJ: Are you sure she's better?

Timmy: Uh... We'll discuss this over breakfast. Right, Chloe?

Chloe ( excited): Oh yes, yes, yes. Eat! Eat!

( during breakfast...)

AJ: Timmy, I'm more and more concerned about Chloe's behavior. She looks at others in a strange way and can no longer eat properly.

Timmy: It's... Disconcerting. I'll try to talk to him.

Chester: It's better because it's starting to scare me.

( Timmy headed for Chloe)

Timmy: Chloe.

Chloe (eating her breakfast): Mmmm?

Timmy: Are you sure you're okay, seriously?

Chloe: Of course I'm fine. Why?

Timmy: AJ and Chester tell me you're getting weirder this morning.

Chloe: Today, I'm weird? Hihihihihihihi, what makes them think that?

Timmy: Okay... In that case, hurry up and finish your breakfast because we have a lot to do for today.

( After that, they went to do the day's activities. Much later, during the night... )

Kevin: Do you think Chloe will feel better in the next few days?

Stuart: I don't know, but at least I hope so. Good night.

( But soon after, Stuart woke up because of a noise and saw a gigantic thing behind the tent)

Stuart: What is that?

Kevin: What?

( And there a growl was heard and the thing planted its claws on the tent)

Kevin and Stuart: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH !

AJ (awake and out of his tent): Kevin, Stuart. What's going on? ( He saw Stuart and Kevin's tent in tatters and they pointed to footprints heading towards the forest. )

( The next day...)

Timmy: It's a pretty important situation. Do you have any idea what that could be, AJ?

AJ: From what I know, it's a huge beast. However, bears are found in the mountains and the claw marks have nothing to do with those of a normal bear or wolf.

Timmy: I see... Chester, Ricky. Go help Kevin and Stuart get better.

Chester: Yes, Chief.

Ricky: We're going right now.

( While Chester and Ricky went to console Kevin and Stuart...)

Timmy: Ah, Chloe, there you are. Are you all right?

Chloe: Oh... I just didn't sleep well, especially after all the noise tonight.

AJ: Well, that's just it... ( he showed the footprints)

Chloe: What the... What is this beast?

Timmy: That's what we're trying to find out. Chester and Sanjay, keep an eye on the other Scouts.

Me, Chloe and AJ will follow these tracks to find out what a beast it is.

Chester: Right away, Timmy.

Sanjay ( in his head, excited): Oh, my God, he gave me an order.

( so after that, Timmy, Chloe and AJ went into the forest to follow the footprints of this beast. Several hours later, around night... )

AJ: Better go home, Timmy. There are no more traces of this beast and it is already dark.

Timmy: Yeah, we're not going to go any further like that. Chloe. We're leaving. ( no answer)

AJ: What is she doing now? ( He heard a scream of horror) Did you hear that?

Timmy: It doesn't sound like a bite this time and the voice sounds like... To Chloe! Quick, the scream is coming from this side.

( they went to the place where the scream was heard)

AJ: Chloe? Chloe, where are you?

Timmy: I didn't find Chloe, but I did find this. ( he showed AJ pieces of fabric)

AJ: It's from his clothes. Do you think that...?

Timmy: I don't know... It's...

( A noise was heard...)

Timmy: Did you hear that?

AJ: Yes, and it's very close. ( suddenly a gigantic wolf came out behind trees and stood in front of him and Timmy) Watch out!

( Timmy avoided the giant wolf attack in time but...)

Timmy (seeing the beast coming towards them): Oh Oh, get ready to run.

AJ: Good idea.

( they fled but the beast caught up with them. They stopped and as the beast leapt towards them, they separated and the creature crashed into a tree)

AJ: Whew, at least that will be enough to... ( the creature got up) Uh, no. Forget it.

( the creature sent them near a ravine and Timmy grabbed AJ's hand that was about to fall to bring it up)

AJ: Thank you. ( he saw the creature coming) Now what?

Timmy ( idem): I hope you like sliding.

AJ: What?

Timmy (seeing the creature about to attack them): Now!

( they slipped and avoided the creature's attack and at the moment when the monster went to counterattack,... )

Timmy and AJ (adjusting the brightness of their flashlights): Cheese!

( They pointed their flashlights at the monster who blinded him and dropped him from the ravine)

Timmy: We got rid of him. Well, I hope so.

AJ: Whew, at least we got out of there unscathed.

?: Fascinating!

AJ: Huh?

Timmy: Who's there? Show yourself!

?: I'm here.( they noticed a mysterious child on the trees) I was watching you from the trees. You did pretty well against that werewolf.

Timmy: A werewolf, huh?

AJ: And you are?

( the mysterious child came down from the tree)

? ( raising his hand to Timmy): Diane Van Helsing, to serve you.

Timmy: Nice to meet you, my name is Timmy and this is AJ. We are taking care of a group of Scouts, the Squirrely Scouts.

Diane: Interesting...

AJ: But tell me,... Your last name is... Van Helsing...?

Diane: Yes, I am the descendant of Dr. Van Helsing who fought the werewolves and Dracula and his henchmen centuries ago.

Timmy: Let me guess. You came here to finish your ancestor's work, right?

Diane:... Hihihihihi, I appreciate your insight, Timmy.

AJ: If not, do you know where Chloe is? She's a friend of ours and we're looking for her.

Diane: I heard a girl's scream...

Timmy: Yes, it was her.

Diane:... But when I arrived from the trees, I could only see you facing the werewolf.

AJ: Ah...

Timmy: But you're going to help us, aren't you?

Diane: I don't promise that your friend will be completely unharmed, but I will make sure that she is found wherever she is.

AJ: Ah, thank you.

Diane: We'll meet at your camp for the plan. See you later.

AJ: Huh? But how...? ( she left)

Timmy: AJ, we have to go home now. We'll talk to her about finding Chloe.

AJ:...Yes,...Let's go.

( They returned to the camp to go to sleep. The next morning...)

Timmy: Whew, what a hectic night.

AJ: You can say that.

Timmy: But at least we got out of it. ( he saw the scouts looking at something) Mmm?

AJ: What the hell is going on?

Timmy: I think I know why, but it's not sure. Let's go.

( they went to the group and saw Diana)

Ricky: And what is that?

Diane: It's a rotating blade. Once activated, it can cut an opponent either from the front or by distance if it is thrown. Be careful not to get cut with it.

Chester: Oh, there's Timmy and AJ.

Diane: Perfect because I need to go talk to them.

( Diane went to see Timmy and AJ)

Diane: That's a great team you have there.

AJ: Not the best but we manage.

Timmy: But I guess if you're here, it's for the serious stuff.

Diane: That's right, hihihihi. I like you more and more, Timmy.

( in Timmy's tent)

AJ: And you think this plan will work? That sounds pretty dangerous.

Diane: Very dangerous, but that's why I need you and your group. You have to trap the werewolf in a cave and then the Scouts will have to activate the traps that we will make to block the creature and so, the 3 of us and the others will try to neutralize it and prevent it from leaving.

Timmy: Mmm Mmm, it's certainly not a bad but risky plan but... There's something that bothers me.

Diane: Which one?  
AJ: Timmy is right. Even if we block all the entrances to the cave, the area where the werewolf is supposed to be trapped has an opening on the cave ceiling, which could help it to escape.

Diane: It's true that I hadn't thought of that. I'll add it ( she added the point given by AJ and Timmy). That's it, the plan is now much better prepared.

Timmy: Well, since we agree on the plan, we'll call the others back.

( they came out of the tent)

Chester: So?

AJ: Squirrely Scouts. The plan we have concocted to stop this monster is risky, even very risky.

Timmy: But don't forget: As long as the Squirrely Scouts stay together and stick together, they won't give up one of their own. ( the Scouts, initially suspicious, became motivated by Timmy's words)

Diana: Nice little speech, Timmy. Now it's time to get to work.

( in the evening...)

Timmy: So?

Chester: The traps to block the openings are made.

Ricky: But we're halfway to the one for the ceiling.

AJ: Very good. Keep it that way.

( Timmy saw Diane sneaking into a passage and following her)

Diane: Finally, there it is.

( Timmy saw Diane take a mysterious object and it came out of her hiding place)

Timmy: Diane, what are you doing?

Diane: Oh, it's you. I didn't know you were following me.

Timmy: So it's not for nothing that you chose this cave. It was for this object.

Diane: I often wonder how you can tell what I'm doing.

Timmy: Let's just say I had a lot of adventures before we met and since then I've become more confident.

Diane: I see. This object is called the solar eyes. It was a weapon that was created by my ancestor. It was used to neutralize a werewolf by shooting a silver dart at his heart after blinding him with these two receptacles.

Timmy: And that'll neutralize it?

Diane: Not totally because to defeat him for good, you have to kill the original werewolf, who lives in the forest, but it will stop the monster at least for the night.

Timmy: That's something. Let's go join the others.

( on the Scout side)

AJ: So, for the opening?

Ricky: It's done but... Where's Timmy? Where's Timmy?

AJ: Oh, I saw him following Diane. According to him, she's looking for something.

Kevin: And they're coming back?

Stuart: Because if ever the creature...

AJ: Don't worry. I'm sure they'll come back...

( a noise was heard)

Ricky: What's that?

Kevin: I'm scared.

AJ: In position, quick.

( the scouts put themselves in position and saw a shadow approaching)

Diane: Mmmmmmm, it looks like the Scouts are getting

Timmy: Where are you guys?

AJ: It's them. You can leave the traps.

( The Scouts dropped the traps and came out of hiding)

Chester: Whew, for a moment there, we thought it would be the werewolf.

AJ: But where were you?

Timmy: Diane found something that might help us against the werewolf.

Diane (showing the Solar Eyes): This weapon will allow us to defeat the beast but...

( while Diane is talking with the scouts...)

Cosmo ( appearing as a mouse on Timmy and whispering): Hey Timmy...

Wanda ( idem): Do you have a minute?

Timmy (whispering): Okay...

( he placed himself in a small isolated corner of the group)

Timmy: So, what did you find?

Cosmo: So we went to the library to look for it...

Wanda: And we figured out why our magic didn't heal Chloe.

Timmy: And?

Wanda: Well... ( she saw Diane coming) Oh no. ( she and Cosmo turned into mice)

Diane: Tell me, Timmy, what were you doing there?

Timmy: Oh, nothing. I just stumbled upon these mouse specimens.

Diane: They are indeed very interesting specimens but...

( crying was heard)

Timmy: Crying?

Diane: We have to join the others, quickly.

( they arrived at the group)

Timmy: What's going on?

AJ: Did you hear the crying too?

Chester: But if there is someone crying in the area, that person is probably in danger.

Diane: That's true, but... ( she heard the crying turn into a monstrous roar) There is that too.

Timmy: Everybody in position, quick.

( The Scouts stood in front of the devices of the traps)

Ricky: You think it's the werewolf?

AJ: There's only one way to find out.

( Gradually, sharp claws appeared from the entrance and a gigantic wolf came out. The scouts did not move so that the beast would not detect them, but when it started sniffing...)

Timmy: Now!

AJ: Set the traps.

( And there, the scouts closed all the openings by activating the traps and preventing the werewolf from escaping)

Timmy: Light, everyone, and take out the weapons Diane gave you!

( The scouts pulled out their weapons while the werewolf rushed towards them. A battle broke out between the Scouts, supported by Timmy and Diane, and the werewolf in which the children tried to control the beast. Unfortunately, the beast pushed them back, disarmed Timmy from the sun's eyes as he was about to use it and prepared to attack Timmy. )

Diane (blocking the werewolf attack with her swirling saw): I'm sorry, Wolfie, but I'm not a fan of monsters like you who attack children like me. ( she faced the beast)

Timmy (whispering): Wow, she can fight... But where are the sun eyes? ( he saw the sun's eyes near a hole) Aha!

( He moved towards the object but the werewolf noticed him and rushed towards him. The beast blocked Timmy but he blinded the monster with a flash and recovered the solar eyes. Unfortunately the werewolf grabbed him and got ready to bite Timmy)

Timmy ( trying to activate the flash): Cosmo, Wanda!

( Cosmo and Wanda made a concrete helmet appear on Timmy's head to protect him from the monster's bite. Diane arrived and made the giant wolf drop Timmy)

Diane: Not a bad trick, Timmy.

Timmy: But it'll be for later. Let's eliminate this monster once and for all.

Diane: Wise decision.

( they confronted the monster again. But after a while, the werewolf knocked Diane out with a blow to the head and grabbed Timmy again but this time, to try to behead him)

Timmy (struggling): No, not this time. ( He felt the sun's eyes fall on his hand and placed them towards the monster): Cheese, the wolf! ( he pressed a button that created a very strong light that blinded the monster, which made Timmy drop) But where is the button for the silver darts? ( He pressed a button that activated the launch of a silver dart that struck the werewolf with full force in the heart) Oh !

Sanjay (standing up): Timmy? You did it. You did it. You neutralized the monster.

Stuart: Are you sure it's working?

Timmy: I hope so.

( Diane got up when she saw the werewolf tearing the dart off her chest. The monster was about to attack but he saw his arm become human again and little by little he fell into the hole and crashed to the ground)

Timmy (moving slowly towards the hole): I'm going to go see if the monster is defeated for good.

AJ: Be careful with yourself.

Diane: I'm following you, Timmy. You never know what might happen.

( Diane and Timmy approached the hole with caution. And when they arrived, they noticed an unconscious person)

Timmy: Chloe?

Wanda ( as a badge): Oh no, that's what we were afraid of.

AJ: What's going on? ( He noticed Chloe) That's not true.

Diane: So the werewolf was the friend you were looking for? That is unfortunate.

Timmy: Scouts! I'll need some help.

( The next morning)

Chloe ( waking up): What's going on? But... Why am I locked up?

Timmy: It's for your own good, Chloe. We all know you're the werewolf.

Chloe: What? But that's not possible.

Cosmo: Chloe. Have you forgotten that you had a deep bite on your arm and that you behaved strangely after that?

Wanda: That's what we tried to tell Timmy. It's precisely because you became a werewolf that our magic didn't work on you and if we weren't there, you would have killed Timmy.

Chloe: What? ( She looked at her bite mark on her arm and sobbing, she grabbed Timmy from the cage) Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda. You have to help me. I don't want to stay like this for the rest of my life.

Timmy: We'll help you, Chloe. We have help with us right now.

( Diane came behind Timmy and Cosmo and Wanda turned into stones so she wouldn't notice them)

Diane: My ears are burning. Are you talking about me?

Chloe: Who is that?

Timmy: It's a new ally. Her name is Diane Van Helsing, a descendant of Dr. Van Helsing and a monster hunter.

Chloé: What is she going to do with me?

Diane: To be honest, when I find a werewolf, I eliminate it for good to prevent casualties, but since you're a friend of Timmy's, it's best to leave you in that cage as long as the original werewolf is still alive.

Chloe: No, no... I refuse to stay locked up like this.

Timmy: Are you sure there's not something else behind it?

( Diane lifted her hat)

Diane: It seems I haven't told you everything. In fact, my ancestor wrote in his diary, a hypothesis that suggested that if a werewolf was touched by the silver dart of the Solar Eyes, once transformed, he could recognize his relatives in his human life and not attack them. According to him, it happened, long after he had stated this hypothesis, with his wife when she was infected.

Timmy: I... Thought that werewolves would attack anything that crossed their path, even with relatives in his human life.

Chloé: And do you believe in this hypothesis?

Diane: I didn't live in his time so I can't say if it's totally true but... Timmy, if this hypothesis proves false, I am sorry to say that but we will have no choice but to kill Chloe ( Chloe jumped with terror and Timmy looked upset, as did Cosmo and Wanda)

( in the evening...)

AJ: All the Scouts are prepared, Timmy.

Kevin: But first, if you don't mind...

Stuart: Do we really have to do this if it doesn't go as planned?

Chester: She's still our friend too.

Sanjay: We're not going to kill her, are we?

Timmy: I wish it had gone differently, just like you. I don't want to do it, but right now we have no choice but to see if this hypothesis that Dr. Van Helsing has stated is true or not. ( he went in front of the cage where Chloe is)

Chloe: I don't want to hurt you.

Timmy: I know, Chloe, I know... ( he reached out to Chloe and shed a tear) Whatever happens, I will always be with you.

Chloe (taking Timmy's hand and sobbing): A Squirrely Scout doesn't abandon anyone, does he, my friend? ( Timmy smiled a little)

Cosmo and Wanda ( in scarves): We love you, Chloe.

( And there, the full moon began to illuminate the environments)

Chloe (feeling that she is changing): Aaaaaargh. This... It's starting. ( his ears became wolf ears) It's hurting... Me! ( a long tail appeared)

Timmy: Scouts, everyone in position!

( The scouts positioned themselves with their silver weapons and Solar Eyes while Chloe continued to transform and once she became a werewolf, she destroyed the cage and approached Timmy)

Timmy: Scouts... If it ever attacks,...

AJ: Understood.

Cosmo (in scarf, whispering): Timmy...

Wanda( idem): Are you sure about what you're doing?

Timmy (whispering): I hope so too.

( The monster grabbed Timmy and stared at him. The beast began to sniff it in front of the scouts' confusion)

Chester: Is Chloe as a werewolf recognizing Timmy?

AJ: Honestly, I have no idea.

( And after a short while, the werewolf licked Timmy's face)

Timmy: Chloe?

( the werewolf nodded his head to say yes)

Sanjay: Hey, guys. Looks like it's working.

Chester: Cool.

Kevin and Stuart: Phew.

AJ: It makes me feel better.

( Diane came out of hiding)

Diane: So my ancestor was telling the truth. If a werewolf is hit by a silver dart from the Solar Eyes, the human side will manifest itself in the beast and it will not be able to attack its relatives. ( she writes in her journal) Interesting.

AJ: It's reassuring but there's still the problem of the original werewolf.

Timmy: But I think we might have a chance now that Chloe's werewolf side is on our side, don't you?

Diane: Well... One werewolf can't attack another normally, but if now that Chloe's consciousness is back, even as a werewolf, we may have a chance against the original. However, a more elaborate plan will be required.

AJ: Tomorrow, we will try to design a plan.

Chester: Be careful, Timmy. Maybe Chloe's werewolf side might think you're her new alpha.

Timmy ( embarrassed): I don't know if I should be flattered... Because I prefer the Chloe we all know.

( The next morning...)

Wanda: So, do you think it's going to work?

Timmy: We have no idea what's going to happen...

Chloé: But if that's the only way to get me back to normal, I think you have to take it.

Cosmo: On my side, I don't understand everything that's going on, but I also hope you know what you're doing.

AJ: Timmy, Chloe. ( Cosmo and Wanda turned into birds) Diane would like to see you. It's for the plan.

( they went to Diane)

Diane: Oh, there you are at last...

Chloe: So, what's the plan?

Timmy: We hope it's a good one...

( after talking with Diane...)

Timmy: So we'll have to attract the original werewolf to the mountain.

Diane: It'll force him not to run away. But we may need the help of the werewolf sleeping in Chloe to neutralize him more easily.

Chloe: But it's daylight, how can you convince the monster in me if he can only manifest himself at night?

Timmy: Generally speaking, yes, but I think it can manifest itself in areas of shadows without manifesting itself. ( Diane and Chloe looked confused) Last night, Chloe's consciousness was seen to manifest itself in the werewolf's body after receiving the silver dart. Maybe the werewolf can manifest itself as Chloe but in areas of shadows. Let's see that ( he brought Chloe confused to a shadowy area) Chloe, could you concentrate and try to get the werewolf in you into your body?

Chloe: I'll try, but I'm not sure...

( Chloe focused and opened her eyes showing red eyes with black pupils)

Timmy: So, there you are, the werewolf in my friend.

Werewolf (speaking in Chloe): Grrrrrrrr, you have the nerve to want to talk to me in this fragile and weak human body.

Diane: We want you to help us stop the original werewolf and his actions.

Werewolf ( idem): Says the one who killed dozens like me. We want the same thing as humans: to survive. Knowing also that in the logic of things, this young boy, by fighting me and destroying my link with the original, is supposed to become my alpha.

Cosmo ( whispering): It's disturbing.

Wanda ( whispering): Go ahead, Timmy, try to convince her even if it will be complicated.

Timmy: Hey.

Werewolf ( idem): What do you want?

Timmy: So, you're saying I should be your alpha after beating you? But wouldn't it be weird if a human should be the master of a beast as powerful as you?

Werewolf ( idem): Why not? The whole principle of our race is to have a master to follow. Once you have tasted the power of lycanthropy, you will see the world from a different perspective.

Timmy: Even if it means killing people?

Werewolf ( idem): But more importantly, you'll never get old.

Timmy: Even if I accept, it won't stop me from seeing my human life disappearing, which gives no reason to become your alpha.

Werewolf ( idem): No... If you would accept, it will not disappear, it will take another form. A better shape. That is why humans remain intriguing because despite their weak body and mind, they are no more different from us.

Timmy: Wrong, do you know why humans are not like you? They have empathy, despite their bad qualities. They live in a society, even if it is not perfect. Chloe may not be stronger than you physically, but she has the courage to help her friends. Thanks to this, you can become one in its entirety and stop these actions.

Werewolf ( idem): I have no desire to be one with this human just to betray my lineage. She's just a host. Only you, my new alpha, is supposed to support the cause of my species and make sure we survive.

Timmy: This cause is incompatible with a human like me and also... If I broke your bond with your former alpha, wouldn't you be seen as a traitor to your lineage if she knew you had a human as your master? ( the werewolf in Chloe finally grunts) You are now destined to live in a body and be hunted by your own kind. It is only by partnering with your host that you can achieve a real feat and ensure that your host can continue to survive.

Werewolf( idem): You want me to sacrifice myself to save my host?

Timmy: I promised Chloe I'd help her and I'll help her until the end. If you continue to believe that I am your alpha, then it will be my one and only order I will give you.

Werewolf ( idem): In this case, so be it. ( Chloe returned to normal)

Chloe: Eeeeerf, my head.

Diane: I'm more and more impressed with you, Timmy. Convincing a werewolf is both stupid and dangerous, and yet you did it.

Timmy: Well, then, why don't we go hunt this original werewolf?

( Diane and Chloe nodded and said yes. In the evening...)

Timmy: Is everyone ready?

Scouts: Yes, sir!

Diane: I found the lair but we'll have to expect some company there.

Timmy: All right. Chloe, are you going to be okay?

Chloe: I hope so, but I'm ready to help you, either before or during the full moon.

Timmy: Well, then let's go ahead and all be careful when we get there.

( Timmy and company went to the original werewolf's lair)

Ricky: Actually by company, they were talking about a lot of werewolves?

AJ: It seems so. At the same time, it is the original werewolf...

Stuart: So they have to protect their leader a little bit.

Kevin: Guys, I've spotted them and they're a whole army.

Chester: Damn it. We can't hold out long without traps.

Sanjay: But here's a good idea.

( Timmy, Chloe and Diane in the original werewolf's lair)

Chloe (hooded): Are you sure this is the right place?

Diane: Sure and certain. To kill the original werewolf, you have to put a silver dart on his head, but you have to expect very hard resistance from him.

Timmy: If we all get together and are fast, we can get out of this. Not without complications, but if it's to save Chloe from lycanthropy, we have no other choice.

Diane: Exactly. Oh... Careful, I hear footsteps. Let's hide.

( they hid)

Chloe: I see more werewolves coming.

Diane: And the one in the center is the original werewolf.

Timmy: I have a little idea, but you'll have to be careful...

( on the Scout side)

AJ: They are coming. Activate the traps!

Sanjay: It's as if it were done. ( he activated the traps that neutralized the werewolves that arrived). Yihaaaa! If only Timmy had seen that...

Chester (looking behind him): There are more werewolves coming in.

Stuart: I hope they will stop the original quickly.

( from Timmy, Chloé and Diane's side)

Timmy: Now! ( Timmy and Diane arrived at the werewolves protecting the original and blinded them with the Solar Eyes and neutralized them with the silver darts)

Diane: There you are, evil creature! Now it's time to pay for all the lives you've taken and ruined.

Timmy: You'll be able to get away with silver weapons against the original werewolf.

Chloe: I'll try, but I don't know how long the full moon will arrive.

( The original werewolf attacked the 3 children who defended themselves but despite his resistance, Diane was thrown by the original werewolf. Timmy and Chloe faced the monster but both were repelled. Timmy hit a wall and found himself knocked out)

Chloe: Timmy! ( the original werewolf headed for Timmy) Cosmo, Wanda! ( Cosmo and Wanda used their magic to create a stone shield to protect Timmy from monster attacks)

Wanda: It won't last long.

Chloe ( reflective): In this case... Cosmo, Wanda. Try to help Timmy to get up. I'm going to have to transform myself.

Cosmo: Uh,... Isn't that a little dangerous for you?

Wanda: I hope you know what you're doing, Chloe. Be careful.

Chloe: Yes, you too, and so did everyone else. ( Cosmo saw Diane unconscious and used her magic to bring her into the stone shield where Timmy is and while he and Wanda were helping Timmy) Hey, you! The original. Don't you have another target to take? ( she put herself under the full moon and began to transform) I... Will not let you... Doing harm... To my friend!

( Completely transformed into a werewolf, she roared and she and the original werewolf clashed. On Timmy's side... )

Diane (waking up): My head... ( she saw Timmy) Hey, Timmy, wake up. ( she saw the stone shield cracking) Timmy!

Timmy (waking up): The... The...

Diane: The?

Timmy (pointing in front of him): The Solar Eyes.

Diane: Oh... ( she recovered the Solar Eyes)

( the stone shield broke under the blow of the werewolves who fought)

Timmy: You're distracting...

Diane: And you attack...

( they set off)

Timmy: Chloe! ( she looked at him) Can you give me a little height? ( She grabbed Timmy who jumped towards her and she put him on her back before attacking the original werewolf again. Diane attacked the monster avoiding its attacks and Timmy blinded it with the Solar Eyes to send the dart to the monster's head but without success. He removed a dart from the Solar Eyes and rushed to the original werewolf to stick the dart in his head but the monster struggled and Timmy found himself in the creature's mouth. Directly, Chloe ran straight through the monster with her claws and Diane attacked the creature from behind by stabbing him and Timmy finished him off by sticking the dart on the head of the monster that collapsed to the ground)

Diane: Ah ah, well done, Timmy. You did it.

Timmy: Yes, but not without the help of Chloe or yours.

Diane ( flattered): Hihihihi, stop it.

( Timmy seeing the original werewolf starting to die little by little and Chloe suffering as her werewolf side disappeared)

Timmy: Chloe. Are you all right?

Chloe: Much better. My werewolf side is gone. ( she hugged Timmy) Thank you again, Timmy.

Cosmo ( in bat): Well, it was very hectic.

Wanda: I'm glad it's finally over.

( Suddenly in a last effort, the original werewolf tried to attack the three children but Timmy, Chloe and Diane caught the silver dart stuck on the monster's head)

Timmy, Chloe and Diane: Go back to ashes and don't try to come back!

( They tore off the silver dart and, while Timmy, Chloe and Diane were leaving the lair, the original werewolf disintegrated. The other werewolves who attacked the other Scouts dissipated and freed their hosts)

Sanjay: Their monster sides are gone.

AJ: They did it.

Chester: Guys, we did it. The original werewolf is dead!

( the scouts shouted for joy for their victory while Timmy, Chloe and Diane came out of the lair)

Kevin: There they are!

Sanjay: I knew he would succeed.

( the scouts went to Timmy, Chloe and Diane)

Timmy: It's okay, guys, it's okay.

Chloe: Yes, yes, it's over.

Diane: Well... It seems my work here is done. I'm going to have to leave you two alone.

AJ: Thanks again for your help, Diane.

Diane: And so is yours, guys. See you around, Timmy Turner.

Timmy: Come back and see us whenever you want.

Diane: I'll think about it. Bye, everyone! ( she went away through the trees)

Chloe: Okay... How come she seems to like you a lot even though...

Timmy: Who knows, because I don't know either.

Cosmo ( in bird form): Still, what a week.

Wanda ( idem): Now, the only thing we'd like to do is rest.

Chloe (whispering): Yes, that's what we think too.

Chester: What?

Timmy: Chloe was suggesting that we could go somewhere to rest after this hectic week.

Kevin: Good idea.

Stuart: But who's going to take us back to Dimmsdale?

?: Erf... The children?

AJ: Dinkleberg? Are you all right?

Dinkleberg: I was on my way to find Chloe too, but suddenly a big beast attacked me and then nothing happened.

Timmy: We took care of the beast, Dinkleberg. Can you take us back to Dimmsdale?

Dinkleberg: Of course.

( On the bus...)

AJ: Timmy...

Timmy: Yes?

Chester: Although the week has not been a quiet one...

Ricky: We would like you to remain the leader of the Scouts permanently.

Chloe: Especially since you helped me to the end.

Timmy: In that case,... I must confess that... It wasn't perfect, but... I agree!

( The scouts shouted with joy)

Dinkleberg: Kids, don't you forget something?

Timmy: Scouts. To conclude this week, let's sing the anthem.

( Timmy) I am a little squirrley scout. The squirrely-er I speak. I flick my tail and never fail, To stuff nuts in my cheeks!

( Chloé) No matter what we never quit We're loyal and we're kind Through poison oak and fire and smoke, No squirrel gets left behind!

( Scouts) We are little Squirrely Scouts, We like to hoard our nuts. We climb up trees, and skin our knees And shake our Squirrely butts.

END

_**Thanks for reading ! Don't forget to give your opinion on this story !**_


End file.
